


He's My Cherry Pie

by WevyrDove



Series: My Deanmon and Me [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Food Play, Librarian Sam, M/M, Smut, Teen Castiel, Top Dean, pie kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has questions for Dean, the demon he summoned. Dean doesn't want to answer, so Castiel decides to do some research. Meanwhile, Dean decides to combine the two things he loves most: pie and Castiel.</p><p>sequel to "Summoning the Deanmon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! A sweet treat for my dear readers and tumblr followers. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> On a personal note, I am going to take a bit of hiatus due to some mental health issues, and also to focus on writing my novel.
> 
> Thanks for your love and support as always,  
> WD

Castiel woke up with a start. He grabbed at the sheets next to him but they were cold. Dean was out on the prowl again. Castiel missed Dean's hot (literally and figuratively) body at night. Dean usually tucked him in and waited until Castiel was deeply asleep before he left. Sometimes Castiel worried that Dean wouldn't come back, but every morning that emerald gaze greeted him.  

…

One time Castiel tried to ask Dean what he did at night, but the demon brushed him off. It was past midnight, but Castiel was trying to stay awake even though it was a school night.

"You really don't need to know, baby." He said gruffly. Castiel kept pestering him, and finally Dean got angry. He slammed his hand on the wall, startling Castiel and glared at him, eyes simmering with darkness.

"Listen kid. You forget that I'm a demon. Don't ask me again." He snarled at Castiel. The boy whimpered and tears pricked his eyes. Dean eyes flashed back to green, and he managed to look remorseful.

"Hey babe, don't cry." He soothed. "Just, I really don't want you to ask me anymore." He tilted Castiel's chin upward gently so he was forced to look at Dean. Dean brushed his lips softly against Castiel's. "Okay?"

"Ok." Castiel whispered, his eyes still full of tears. Dean kissed his forehead.

"Angel, don't cry." Dean said thickly, wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel. Castiel sniffed and wiped at his eyes, snuggling against Dean.

"I just miss you." He snuffled into Dean's shirt. Dean was always so warm. Castiel had stopped wearing pajamas at night. Anyways, Dean preferred him almost naked.

"I know, babe. Me too." Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head. "Try to get some sleep." 

"Dean..." Castiel nestled even closer. He yawned, and felt Dean's smile against the top of his head. Then he was drifting...

…

A couple of weeks passed, and Castiel hadn't asked Dean again since that night. He didn't want Dean angry at him, having seen what damage Dean could do to people. It didn't stop him from wondering about Dean's nocturnal activities though. Castiel also wondered why Dean stayed with him, even though he was free to come and go, and the binding spell had failed. Castiel would love to flatter himself that Dean really liked him, but he suspected that Dean couldn't leave. He flipped through _The Booke of Darke Magick_ , but there were no answers there. Back at Bookmarked, he looked through the older tomes, but they were mostly old beat up editions of classics. He figured he should check out the library after school. 

…

The library was empty today; the sun shining and the scents of spring on the light wind beckoning people outdoors. Castiel usually never ventured past the first floor, where the shelves of fiction were. He walked down the stairs, seeing a reference desk and a few tables near the racks of shelves. A few people were sitting and reading magazines and newspapers, but they ignored Castiel. Castiel went over to the desk, where the librarian sat reading _Words of Radiance_. When Castiel approached, the librarian looked up and smiled. Castiel had seen him around the high school; Sam Winchester was a senior who somehow avoided being a douchebag despite his popularity. He had even helped Castiel one time when a group of jocks was messing with him. He got them to lay off; unfortunately for Castiel, they caught up with him later. Sam was also really tall. And gorgeous. Figures he would be working at the library. Castiel wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Sam volunteered with old people and animals too.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked, putting his book down.

Castiel fought off the surge of shyness. "I'm looking for some books on magic and mythology."

Sam told Castiel the call numbers. He offered to show him where they were in the stacks, but Castiel declined. He blushed thinking of being in the cramped spaces between the shelves with Sam. He thanked Sam, who smiled at Castiel again and then went back to his book. Castiel found the section easily enough, and crouched down to read the titles. He tugged at one book that sat snug between its neighbors. The title was _Legends and Demons_. Unlike the spell book that Castiel owned, this was a more recent book. It was written by one Dr. Marcia S. Beadle, Professor of Anthropology and Sociology at Carver College. Castiel opened the book and started leafing through.  

“Whatcha reading?” a rough voice sounded in his ear. Castiel started, and then whirled around to find himself nose to nose with Dean, who was crouching behind him. Dean smiled with amusement.

“Dean? You startled me. What are you doing here?” Castiel’s heart was still beating fast from the jolt of surprise.

“Just looking after my baby.” Dean winked. Dean had never appeared to Castiel outside of his bedroom before. Castiel wasn’t sure what it meant. 

“Um. I’m ok, Dean.” Castiel said cautiously. He still held the book in his hands. Dean lifted it from Castiel and read the title.

“You could just ask me.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “What are you trying to find out?” He placed the book behind himself and waited for Castiel’s answer.

“N-nothing.” Castiel stuttered. Dean was getting that predatory look in his eye; Castiel was getting that tight feeling in his pants.  

“You sure, angel?” Dean gave Castiel a light push and knocked him from his crouching position onto his ass. “Because I see you looking at a book about demons, and I’m thinking you’re trying to figure something out, without me knowing about it.” Dean put a hand on Castiel’s leg. 

“Dean…it’s nothing.” Castiel tried. Dean was on his knees now, leaning over Castiel. His hand crept higher on Castiel’s leg. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Dean grinned. “Worried someone will see us?”

Castiel coughed nervously. “Um…”

Dean inched his hand higher, brushing the crotch of Castiel’s jeans. “Someone’s excited,” Dean observed wryly. 

“Dean…” Castiel protested, trying to push Dean’s hand away. Dean was grabbed Castiel’s wrist with his other hand and pulled it away. He started stroking Castiel through his jeans. Castiel hitched his breath, trying to be quiet. He felt ready to come in his pants already.

“You finding everything ok?” Sam poked his head around the corner. He was pushing a cart full of books that needed to be reshelved. He looked surprised at the way Castiel was sitting on the floor; Castiel had his legs bent and spread, his back against the shelves and his hands braced on either side. Dean had vanished.

“Uh..” Castiel said, blushing hard. He sat up and grabbed the book from the floor where Dean had dropped it, and covering his crotch with it. “I’m good.”

Sam nodded, his eyebrows raised. “Ok, just let me know if you need anything.” Sam moved the cart to the next shelf. Castiel let out the breath he had been holding. Dean reappeared by his side.

“Who’s that?” Dean growled.

“J-just the librarian.” Castiel stuttered, caught off guard by Dean and blushing again.

“Hmm. I saw how you looked at him when you asked him about the books.” Dean’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think I have to tell you that I’m the possessive type.” He flicked his eyes black for a moment to emphasize the threat.

“You were watching me?” Castiel asked, feeling nervous. Part of him was flattered too that Dean cared enough to keep tabs on him. 

“I watch you all the time, baby.” Dean said roughly. “Be careful, you don’t want to make me jealous.”

“There’s nothing to be jealous about, Dean. You’re all I want.” Castiel said placatingly. He reached out a hand to touch Dean’s face. Dean closed his eyes, and leaned into the touch. 

“Let’s go home, baby.” Dean leaned in to whisper, his hot breath searing in Castiel’s ear. Castiel shivered with anticipation, his cock hardening at the thought of being alone with Dean again. Dean brushed his lips on Castiel’s ear. “I’ll meet you at home.”

Dean disappeared and Castiel grabbed the book. He’d have to read it later; but he wasn’t sure how easy it would be with Dean looking over his shoulder constantly. There was something that Dean didn’t want Castiel to know, and the answer was probably in the reference he held in his hands.  

…

Dean was waiting on the bed for Castiel when he got home. He dropped his backpack, which contained _Legends and Demons_ , tucked away between his notebooks and textbooks.  He slipped out of his sneakers and jumped on the bed and snuggled into the crook of Dean’s arm, taking a deep breath of Dean’s scent. Dean rolled them so he pinned Castiel underneath him, and he bared his teeth. He nipped at Castiel’s lips, then slid his tongue in, pressing it insistently against Castiel’s tongue. Castiel moaned, pushing himself up against Dean, craving friction. 

“Oh angel,” Dean drawled. “I can’t wait to be deep inside you.” Castiel bucked his hips up in response.

“Fuck me, Dean.” Castiel panted. Dean growled and sat up, opening Castiel’s jeans and dragging them down past his hips.

“I’m going to eat you first, Cas.” Dean murmured, continuing to pull the jeans down Castiel’s legs. Castiel almost didn’t notice because he was so turned on, but it was the first time that Dean had called him “Cas”. It had always been “baby”, or “angel” or Castiel. But now Dean was removing Castiel’s briefs, so Castiel didn’t have time to wonder what it might mean. Castiel whimpered, waiting for Dean to put his mouth on him. Instead Dean got off the bed, and then pulled a box out from under the bed. It was a pastry box. Castiel’s eyes widened.

“I’ve been thinking about this for awhile.” Dean teased, leering at Castiel. Dean placed the box on the nightstand and then pulled Castiel up into a sitting position on the bed.  Castiel’s cock lay heavy against his thigh, hard and leaking. 

“You’re gorgeous, baby.” Dean admired. “Let’s get the rest of this off.” Dean unzipped Castiel’s hoodie, dragging it off his arms. He pulled the t-shirt underneath up, letting it get caught on Castiel’s head, and leaned in to kiss Castiel hard. Dean bit down on Castiel’s lower lip, drawing blood. Castiel yelped against Dean’s mouth, and Dean pulled away. He whipped the shirt off Castiel’s head; the collar caught at Castiel’s glasses, and Dean dragged them off along with the shirt. Castiel blinked at Dean, his hair askew, his lips swollen and red from Dean’s kisses, sitting naked on the bed, waiting to see what Dean would do. Dean flipped open the pastry box with a flourish. His gaze darkened as he regarded Castiel.

“My two favorite things. You and pie.” Dean said with a wicked smile. His eyes flickered to black, and Castiel whined. The sight of Dean’s obsidian eyes had stopped frightening Castiel a long while ago. Now Castiel found them insanely arousing. Dean plunged two fingers obscenely into the pie, breaking the crust. He pulled his fingers out, now red and sticky with cherry filling, and licked them slowly, looking at Castiel the whole time as he carefully cleaned his hand. Castiel sobbed with need. He wanted to be the pie, he wanted Dean’s fingers in him, he wanted Dean to lick his taste off his fingers. 

“Mmmmm….” Dean hummed. “So. Fucking. Good.” He regarded Castiel with half lidded eyes. He scooped out another dollop of filling with his fingers. “You want to taste, angel?” Castiel groaned, watching Dean violate the pie again. 

“Yes, please.” Castiel begged. Dean grabbed Castiel by the shoulder and then plunged his fingers into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel started sucking and licking immediately, tasting the sweet, tart fruit. When he had finished the filling, he kept sucking at Dean’s fingers, running his tongue along the rough pads and letting his teeth graze Dean’s skin. Dean moaned and started plunging his fingers in and out of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel reached out his hands to grab at Dean, but the demon danced away.

“Patience, angel.” Dean tutted. He stepped closer and pushed Castiel down so he lay back on the pillows. Making sure that Castiel was watching him, Dean plunged both hands into the pie, wrecking the crust and filling his palms with red filling. He got up on the bed with his knees, and then straddled Castiel, pressing his jeans against Castiel’s bare cock. Castiel whimpered and rutted up against Dean. Pie filling dripped on the sheets from Dean’s hands, as he brought them up onto Castiel’s chest. He painted Castiel’s nipples with the sticky sweetness, dragging his palms down to Castiel’s stomach. Castiel’s torso was covered in pie, and Dean grinned devilishly. Castiel licked his lips, watching Dean looking at him hungrily. Dean leaned down and bent his head to one nipple, licking and sucking hard. He swirled his tongue around the hard nub, making Castiel buck up against Dean’s jeans. Castiel could feel Dean’s erection, hard and thick inside the denim. Dean moved to Castiel’s other nipple, his mouth smeared with cherry filling. He lifted his head and smiled at Castiel, the red against his jaw looking disturbingly like blood. He flicked his tongue over his lips, licking up some of the red. Then he swooped down to catch Castiel in a hard kiss, the sweet and tart taste filling Castiel’s mouth. 

“So sweet. My cherry pie.” Dean praised. He leaned over to grab the pie tin and then slid off of Castiel’s cock, straddling Castiel’s thighs instead. He dumped the contents of the tin over Castiel’s crotch, and then reached down to grasp Castiel’s cherry covered shaft.  He stroked up and down with the sticky filling, then pulled his fist up and off Castiel’s cock, gathering some in his hand. He opened his hand, licking his palm. Castiel twitched at the sight, anxious to have Dean’s hand on him again. Dean dipped his finger in the mess of pie and then pushed it into Castiel’s opening. Castiel bucked up against Dean’s finger, wanting more.

“Oh angel, my angel slut.” Dean murmured. He pulled his hand away, making Castiel whine and then gathered up more pie. He plunged two fingers in, curling them up to push at Castiel’s sweet spot. Castiel pushed back on Dean’s hand, groaning at the feel of the demon’s fingers working him. Dean pulled his hand away again and Castiel whimpered at the loss of Dean’s fingers. Dean scooted lower on the bed and then pushed Castiel’s thighs apart forcefully. He placed his hands in the remnants of the pie and smeared it all over Castiel’s ass and thighs. Then the demon pressed his thumbs on either side of Castiel’s hole, spreading him wide. Dean moved his head down and flicked at Castiel’s opening with his tongue. Castiel moaned at the feel of Dean’s mouth on his ass.

“Oh baby, you taste even better now.” Dean said between the thrusts of his tongue into Castiel. Dean licked and cleaned the sticky dessert from Castiel’s hole. Castiel felt Dean stiffen his tongue and press hard against Castiel’s walls, his teeth scraping at the rim. Castiel gripped the sheets tight, feeling the orgasm starting to build inside himself. Dean lifted his head when he felt Castiel’s body tensing, a cherry smeared grin on his face. He shook his head at Castiel.

“No, baby. You come when I say you can.” Dean admonished. He buried his face between Castiel’s legs and licked harder and more insistently. He felt Castiel’s body straining towards the peak again, and once again he stopped, giving Castiel a warning look.

“Please, Dean.” Castiel whined. Dean sat up instead and pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion. Then he ripped his jeans open and shucked them off. As usual, Dean wasn’t wearing any underwear. Even though he could easily snap his fingers and remove their clothing, Dean had started enjoying the act of undressing Castiel as well as himself as part of their play. Dean kneeled between Castiel’s legs, his hard cock leaking precum.

“Yes, baby? Please, what?” Dean asked, gently mocking. He reached down to stroke his own length, keeping his eyes trained on Castiel’s face. Dean’s own face and chin were stained with red from the pie filling. Castiel was mesmerized by the sight of the demon fisting himself roughly. Dean smirked, and quickened the pace of his strokes, moaningly softly and licking his lips. 

“Please…” Castiel begged. “Please, please, fuck me, Dean.” Dean smiled broadly, and shuffled his knees until his cock prodded Castiel’s opening. Dean put his hands under Castiel’s knees and pushed up, hooking Castiel’s ankles over his shoulders. He pushed forward and his cock slid in easily. Castiel groaned at the fullness and familiarity of Dean’s cock. All the fucking they had done in the last month had made Castiel loose and ready to take Dean anytime the demon wanted to, which was at least once a day, and often two or more times. There was one night when Dean had tied Castiel up and kept fucking him over and over. It was the only night Dean had not disappeared on Castiel. Castiel wasn’t thinking of Dean’s nocturnal activities right now though.

Dean grunted as he thrust hard and fast into Castiel, cherry stickiness coating both of their thighs. He always watched Castiel’s face when he was pounding into him, and Castiel made sure he kept his eyes open the way Dean liked it. Dean kept up his pace, but he was starting to hitch his breath and Castiel knew the demon would be coming soon. Castiel had already been there as soon as Dean had pushed inside, but he had gotten lots of practice at holding himself back until Dean was ready, so they could climax together, the way they both preferred.

“Cas…” Dean groaned. There it was again, that nickname, so incongruously sweet on Dean’s lips while he continued to ram his cock into Castiel. “I’m going to come so hard inside you, baby.” Dean warned. He thrust up once, twice and then he was swearing and bucking hard into Castiel, who started coming with a cry as Dean tipped over his peak. The kept their gazes locked as they rode their orgasms together, Dean filling Castiel with his cum, and Castiel spurting over his own stomach. As their breathing slowed, Dean lifted Castiel’s feet gently from his shoulders down to the bed. He leaned down and captured Castiel’s mouth in a cherry flavored kiss.

“Oh angel.” Dean breathed, breaking the kiss. and rolling off of Castiel. “That was delicious.”

“Dean…” Castiel yawned, feeling his eyes slipping closed. His orgasms always wrung him out and made him feel so spent. His body was sticky with pie and cum, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dean placed his arm under Castiel’s head and turned to kiss the side of his head.

“Shhh, baby. You need your sleep. I’m going to need you again later.” Dean soothed. Castiel smiled sleepily, drifting off with Dean’s arms around him.

 …

When Castiel woke, Dean was gone. It was pitch dark in the room, meaning he had slept the afternoon and evening away. He flipped the light on, wincing at the glare. He was clad in a t-shirt and shorts, the usual outfit Dean dressed him in when he wasn’t going to be around when Castiel woke up. Castiel grabbed his glasses off his nightstand; Dean always left them neatly folded and within reach, which Castiel found endearing. Castiel got up and went to the bathroom, noting that the pie and cum had been cleaned off. When he came back into the room, he looked around to make sure Dean hadn’t come back, and then went to his backpack. He unzipped it quickly and pulled out the library book. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he scanned the index until he found the page listing for “virgins”. He flipped to the page anxiously.

_In many legends, demons have been thought to increase their powers by taking the virginity of their victims. However, other legends propose that the purity of the virgin has a power of its own, and that demons who take the virginity will find themselves bound to the person. This binding is thought to be unbreakable, and the demon must remain earthbound until the death of the person releases him._

Castiel felt his throat tightening and tears prickling at his eyes. Dean was only with him because he had to be. Because he was bound and forced to be. Castiel had suspected as much, but it was still painful to read the words and confirm them. He blinked his eyes and swiped them with the back of his hand. He flipped back to the index, wondering if there were any answers to what Dean did at night. He tried a couple of different sections, but they only provided descriptions of demon powers and possession. He finally stumbled upon a section on demon manifestations. 

_It is believed that the demon will appear to the sinful man to collect his soul upon death. However, legends also speak of demons coming to collect souls when a person has made a deal with, or “sold his soul”, to the devil. It is unknown how it is determined when demons will collect their debts but the individuals described in these stories are always in the prime of their life, blessed with unnatural beauty, extreme wealth, or other signs of prosperity. Their deaths are always described as sudden and unexpected, without any visible or explainable cause of death. It is thought that the demons will take the souls of these persons and escort them to hell, thus ending their time on earth._

Now Castiel felt bile rise in his throat. Was that what Dean was doing at night? Collecting debts from some poor saps who had been so desperate they had made a deal with the devil? Of course, Castiel had been just as desperate. But he would never had paid with his soul; a lie he was telling himself. Castiel let the book drop to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t stop the tears that came.

Dean already owned him. Heart and soul.


End file.
